gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega 3D Fukkoku Archives 4
Sega 3D Fukkoku Archives 4 is an upcoming game for Nintendo 3DS being released on July 12th 2017 in Japan Unlike previous Sega 3D Fukkoku Archives titles, Sega 3D Fukkoku Archives 4 contains 15 titles unreleased on Nintendo eShop Game List Sega 3D Fukkoku Archives 4 contains 15 games (10 available from start, 2 secret games and 3 unlockables) Extras on Arcade games All games contain Japanese and International versions as well as their respective sound tests and equalizer Below there's a list of specific game extras * Golden Axe includes wizard mode where characters start with 10 units of magic (Unlocked after clearing Golden Axe once) * Golden Axe includes cursed mode where all characters can be defeated with a single hit (Unlocked after clearing Golden Axe with all characters) * Outrunners has time attack mode where you race a single stage trying to complete it as fast as possible (Unlocked after reaching 2 goals) * Outrunners has random course mode where you race through 7 randomly selected stages (Unlocked after reaching 5 goals) * Outrunners has endless race where you race on all stages randomly selected (Unlocked after reaching 8 goals) * Outrunners has Virtua Formula taken from Megadrive version (Unlocked after reaching all 10 goals) * Virtua Fighter has 2 VS 2 mode (Unlocked after performing 50 K.Os) * Virtua Fighter has survival mode where you must defeat as many fighters as possible without losing a single round (Unlocked after reaching any ending) * Virtua Fighter has time attack mode where you must clear as many battles as possible in 5 minutes (Unlocked after reaching 4 endings) * Flicky has versus mode where a player controls Flicky while the other controls Tiger (Unlocked after clearing 10 stages) * Flicky has pro mode where all characters move faster and Chirp are on different places (Unlocked after defeating tiger 25 times) * Bonanza Bros has bullet proof mode where each character has a single life but can receive 10 shots without losing a life (Unlocked after reaching 100000 points) * Bonanza Bros has score attack mode where you must get as many points as possible with 3 lives (Unlocked after reaching 200000 points) * Wonder Boy has extra stages based on Sega Master System (Unlocked after collecting 10 dolls) * Wonder Boy has secret world mode based on SG-1000 stages (Unlocked after defeating final boss) Extras on Sega Megadrive games All Sega Megadrive versions contains Japan and International version as well as TV mode and different PSG emulation choice Below there's a list of game specific extras * Sonic 3 & Knuckles contains time attack mode for all modes (Unlocked after collecting all 7 Super Emeralds) * Sonic 3 & Knuckles contains boss run mode (Unlocked after finishing the game) * Columns III contains computer battle for all modes (Unlocked after clearing 1000 jewels) * Columns III contains stack mode where flash stones are removed and attack points can reach up to 50 (Unlocked after clearing 4000 jewels) * Columns III contains survival mode where a single player battles opponents one after the other (Unlocked after completing story mode) * Thunder Force IV contains Styx mode where all stages are played with Thunder Force III ship (Unlocked after completing final stage) * Streets of Rage 3 contains fist of death mode where every character can be defeated with a single hit (Unlocked after completing main mode) * Streets of Rage 3 contains survival mode where a single character must defeat as many enemies as possible with a single life (Unlocked after defeating 3 bosses) * Ristar contains time attack mode where all bosses must be defeated as fast as possible (Unlocked after defeating final boss) * Ristar contains score attack mode where a single stage is played and the player must score as many points as possible (Unlocked after scoring 50000 points) * Herzog Zwei contains campaign mode where a single character must clear all 32 maps (Unlocked after playing on 8 maps) * Herzog Zwei contains a destruction mode where all bases are taken equally and a player must defeat all opposing units (Unlocked after winning 5 times) Extras on Sega Master System games All Sega Master System games contain FM sound option as well as turbo functions * Zaxxon 3D contains survival mode where the player must score as many points as possible with a single life (Unlocked after scoring 40000 points) * Wonder Boy in Monster Land contains hard mode where no extra hearts are awarded and opponents are stronger (Unlocked after clearing the game) * Penguin land contains retro mode where SG-1000 stages become playable on Master System version (Unlocked after solving 6 puzzles) Trivia * Sega 3D Fukkoku Archives 4 was going to have Saturn games but they were removed due to hardware constraints * This is the first game in the series to support more than 2 players * Space Harrier II and Revenge of Shinobi were considered but were later changed for Herzog Zwei and Columns III * Flash Point was considered but was removed due to licensing restrictions from the Tetris Company Category:Sega Category:3ds Category:Nintendo 3ds Category:Nintendo eShop games Category:Genesis games Category:Sega master system games Category:Arcade Games Category:Compilation games Category:Japan-exclusives Category:M2